millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kon Hoeel Marathi Crorepati (2019 season)
This is the fourth season of Kon Honaar Crorepati (renamed from Kon Hoeel Marathi Crorepati), Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Ankush Chaudhari. This season the show was attended by clock: to answer 1st-5th questions the contestant has 45 seconds, on 6th-10th questions he has 60 seconds, and from 11th to 15th questions the clock was absent. This version (like Bengali) is the only Indian version, where questions are only in the local language (Marathi) and the answers are not duplicated in English. Lifelines In this season these lifelines used: * Audience Poll (जनता) * 50:50 (Talyat Malyat) * Ask the Expert (तज्ज्ञांचा सल्ला) Episodes * Episode 1 (27th May 2019) Gaurav Dvange (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 2 (28th May 2019) Gaurav Davange (Rs. 1,250,000) Baburav Kudche (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Sharad Jadhav (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 3 (29th May 2019) Sharad Jadhav (Rs. 640,000) Aril Pavaḷa (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 4 (30th May 2019) Aril Pavaḷa (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Surekha More (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) * Episode 5 (3rd June 2019) Sushant Barge (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 6 (4th June 2019) Sushant Barge (Rs. 1,250,000) Puja Pendhare (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Jayashree Shinde (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 7 (5th June 2019) Jayashree Shinde (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Nitin Hande (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 8 (6th June 2019) Nitin Hande (Rs. 640,000) Sima Mhase (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 9 (10th June 2019) Suraj Kharade (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 10 (11th June 2019) Hemant Patil (Rs. 160,000) Neha Agavekar (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 11 (12th June 2019) Neha Agavekar (Rs. 80,000) Semeshvar Naikaravare (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Mayura Dabhade (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 12 (13th June 2019) Mayura Dabhade (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Sarla Shrisandilakar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) * Episode 13 (17th June 2019) Sayli More (Rs. 160,000) Sunkur Phadke (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 14 (18th June 2019) Sunkur Phadke (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Shesharav Nakade (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Manas Pujari (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 15 (19th June 2019) Manas Pujari (Rs. 40,000) Arjana Saravade (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 16 (20th June 2019) Lata Magar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Adhik Kadam (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 17 (24th June 2019) Priyanka Deshmukh (Rs. 640,000) Raybhan Salare (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 18 (25th June 2019) Raybhan Salare (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Mandar Malavadakar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 19 (26th June 2019) Dipak Ghule (Rs. 160,000) Rimta Mahajar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Alamas Punekar (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 20 (27th June 2019) Alamas Punekar (Rs. 160,000) Sayaji Shinde (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 21 (1st July 2019) Devendra Lokre (Rs. 1,250,000) Sandip Khovragade (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 22 (2nd July 2019) Sandip Khovragade (Rs. 160,000) Krushi Salunke (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 23 (3rd July 2019) Nita Ajavale (Rs. 160,000) Jaspreet Kaur Kadamb (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 24 (4th July 2019) Jaspreet Kaur Kadamb (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Santosh Awhad (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 25 (8th July 2019) Rita Nemlekar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Paraga Karole (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 26 (9th July 2019) Paraga Karole (Rs. 640,000) Satish Ratnaparkhi (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Riyaj Patil (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 27 (10th July 2019) Riyaj Patil (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 28 (11th July 2019) Sujata Nalavade (Rs. 640,000) Rimta Agavane (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 29 (15th July 2019) Ujval Pavar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Anuja Ringane (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 30 (16th July 2019) Nidhi Khainar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Shvetambari Bhesale (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Samju Jalindre (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 31 (17th July 2019) Samju Jalindre (Rs. 160,000) Sumit Vomgade (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Rutuja Thorat (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 32 (18th July 2019) Rutuja Thorat (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Makarand Anasapure Guruji and Makarand Anasapure (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 33 (22nd July 2019) Yogesh Dolas (Rs. 1,250,000) Sarita Sakhare (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 34 (23rd July 2019) Sarita Sakhare (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Prashant Gaykavad (Rs. 80,000) * Episode 35 (24th July 2019) Gapal Salunkhe (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Puja Bayas (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 10,000) Siddhesh Shedekar (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 36 (25th July 2019) Siddhesh Shedekar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Akash Pavar (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 37 (29th July 2019) Sitaram Parve (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Darshana Vispute (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Shridhar Gayakavad (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 38 (30th July 2019) Shridhar Gayakavad (Rs. 640,000) Dr. Ketaki Kanvale Sonavale (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 39 (31st July 2019) Dr. Ketaki Kanvale Sonavale (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Ratnadip Vavale (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 10,000) Dr. Sonali Devare (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 40 (1st August 2019) Dr. Sonali Devare (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Srushti Sonawane and Siddhartha Sonawane (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 41 (5th August 2019) Dattatreya Mandavkar (Rs. 640,000) Ramkumar Pavar (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 42 (6th August 2019) Ramkumar Pavar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Chitrali Jogand (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) * Episode 43 (7th August 2019) Baban Bhandure (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 3,000) Sangeeta Desai (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Shruti Pavar (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 44 (8th August 2019) Shruti Pavar (Rs. 80,000) Ravi Bapat and Maharudra Mangale (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 45 (12th August 2019) Sunil Ghosale (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Ajinkya Karture (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 46 (13th August 2019) Ajinkya Karture (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Sajin Khelar (Rs. 640,000) Suraj Khavate (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 47 (14th August 2019) Suraj Khavate (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Gorav Rathod (Rs. 160,000) Shughangi Patil (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 48 (15th August 2019) Shughangi Patil (Rs. 640,000) Siddharth Jadhav and Ankush Chaudhary (Rs. 1,250,000) Trivia * Surekha More is contestant, who used no lifelines. * Sunkur Phadke is contestant, who saved all three lifelines to 10th question. On his 11th question he 50:50 and Ask the Audience lifelines used, where 58% failed, but 42% were right. He walked away with Rs. 320,000 and did not use a Ask the Expert lifeline. * In 25th episode, in FFF, all 10 applicants made right order. * Riyaj Patil become first contestant in this season, who reached the penultimate question and took big winning. Category:Indian Series